Chords
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: FE7. "You play the pianoforte?" "Well, no, not usually. But you, Ninian, you will always inspire me to do things I thought I could never do. This song is for you." EliwoodxNinian


"Ninian, love, there is something I want to show you."

"What could it be, my Lord Eliwood?"

Gently grasping her hand, Eliwood guided her through the halls of Castle Pherae. Onward they traveled, and as Eliwood took a turn left, Ninian found she was in an area of the castle she did not recognize. Finally they stopped in the entrance of a small room she had never seen before.

It was mostly empty; a few chairs stood in the corner and a rug adorned the floor. A hole in the wall- a window, she realized, so they must be in the very back of the castle- provided light from the fading rays of the sun. A curious table-like piece of furniture leaned against a wall. Upon closer inspection, there were white pieces laid in a neat row, smaller black ones in between every few white pieces. After a moment's thought, she gasped with recognition. "Lord Eliwood, is that a pianoforte?"

"That's right. I'm surprised you recognized what it was. I certainly did not when I was a child. Imagine the shock I had when I sat on it and out roared fifty notes."

They chuckled quietly. "Ages ago, this was a parlor, before Castle Pherae was a castle and Pherae a country. Now the room has gone out of use; we use the ballroom for dances and we would hire-" Eliwood eyes widened in realization and laughed, "bards and dancers to provide music."

"So Nils and I would be welcome on such a night."

"You and your brother will always be welcome." Neither made the acknowledgement aloud that Nils would never return to Pherae.

As Eliwood seated himself in front of the instrument and pulled up a chair for Ninian, she piped, "You play the pianoforte?"

He looked back at his wife, sitting and ogling the instrument with her eyes. "Well, no, not usually. But you, Ninian, you will always inspire me to do things I thought I could never do. This song is for you."

_You wrote me a song?_ She wanted to ask, but her thought was drowned out by the tune of her song. It was high and chiming, like bells, gentle, slow and exact. Trills here and there, perfect timing and rhythm, the tune was like hills, up and down, high then low... She could not find the words to do this song justice.

She listened in silence at the quiet piece, tears welling up in her eyes at every beat of the tinkling song, each note falling in the right place. Then the music swelled, and the piece grew louder, bolder, darker.

The transition from calming to mighty startled her, but as he played the chords, it struck a chord of her own, in her heart. "Eliwood, is this...?" She did not dare complete her sentence.

Eliwood spoke up for the first since touching the piano. "This part came to mind as we were fighting the fire dragon."

She remembered it, but not well; her memory of it was murky. Bramimond took her to the Dread Isle, and she was able to help Eliwood and the others. Three dragons had burst from the Dragon's Gate, all hope was lost, but with her final strength she opened her eyes, weakly. The look of absolute shock and relief on her lord, her killer, her lover, was enough to spur her to action. She was the one who always needed constant care and guarding on the battlefield, who could only dance to aid, at last, as she face her own kin she was the one who would lead the attack, help keep Eliwood safe and alive. Two of them were decimated, but one was left over, and she was so angry at herself that she could not do more to help, but already her strength was waning and as she closed her eyes she caught Eliwood mouthing, "Thank you, Ninian."

The low notes and quick tempo captured the memory perfectly. The music climaxed, building more and more loud until she thought she could bear no more, and just as suddenly as it arrived, it shifted back to sound peaceful and deep.

The notes wafted out the window. His hands, so strong with a sword, were gentle as they climbed and leapt and skipped across the keys. Her tears finally fell as she wondered how long he had practiced this, the sleepless nights when he had prepared for this very moment. That piece of parchment that he always carried around with him, the one he was quick to hide whenever she walked around, it was the score to this piece, she realized. With stunning fervor she grabbed his wrist.

The music stopped instantly; it was as though a knife had cut the air. Eliwood jumped. "What is it, love?"

After a second of silence, her grip lessened. "Nothing." She blushed. "The piece was amazing, beyond words. I just... had the impulse to hold your hand. I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood."

"Nonsense. Though you did frighten me a bit. It's not like you to jump and grab me so." She opened her mouth to apologize again but he put a finger to her lips. "Not that I mind." He smiled.

He gestured to the piano. "It's been collecting dust... I don't believe anyone in my family can play it anymore. It just needed someone special to reawaken its potential and beauty. Someone like you."

"I am honored to hear so. Thank you for creating such a beautiful piece for me. May I do a dance?"

"Only if I get to dance with you."

As night fell, moonlight splashed on the couple, dancing away. The night was young.

Note: Inspired by StormWind66 and Glaceon Mage's drabbles and one shots, I wrote my first ever Eliwood/Ninian story.

Also, I have put up a poll on my profile about another story I am writing. Should Erk be paired with Serra or Priscilla? Vote Now!


End file.
